


never have i ever before

by complicationstoo



Series: STB Bingo Round One [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Jock Tony Stark, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicationstoo/pseuds/complicationstoo
Summary: “What’s in the bag?”Instead of answering, Tony walks them over to the couch and drops Steve down before sitting next to him. He hands the bag over, and his cheeks turn pink when Steve opens it.“Oh.”“Yeah, I, um, figured we should be prepared,” Tony explains, biting anxiously at his lip and his eyes darting around the room. “I didn’t know what you’d prefer, so I might have gone a little overboard. Definitely got some weird looks from the cashier.”Steve pulls out one of the many bottles of lube, ignoring the condoms for now. “This one is strawberry flavored.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo Round One [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037892
Comments: 21
Kudos: 180
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	never have i ever before

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for my Steve | Tony | Bucky Bingo square:  
> I5 - Anal
> 
> title comes from august by taylor swift :)

**Steve** :  _ My mom just left. Come over? _

**Tony** :  _ already parked at the corner  _

Steve grins, tossing his phone onto his bed and rushing down the stairs. He pulls back the front curtain to watch his boyfriend walk up the sidewalk, and the sight of him sets off a wave of nervous excitement. Tony’s hands are in his pockets, wind blowing through his dark hair, and he’s wearing the letterman jacket that Steve steals from him every chance he gets. He drowns under it, but it smells like Tony and lets everyone know who he belongs with, so Steve loves it anyway. 

Opening the door, Steve is on him in a second, punching the breath out of him with the force of it. He kisses him, soft and slow in a counterpoint to the way his limbs are tightly wrapping around him. 

“Hey, baby,” Tony smiles, that crooked one that Steve loves so much. “I take it you missed me.”

“Nope, no clue where you got that impression,” Steve says, stroking his fingers through the hair at the nape of Tony’s neck. 

Tony adjusts his grip on Steve’s thighs to support his weight better, and Steve notices the plastic bag looped around his wrist when it crinkles at the movement. 

“What’s in the bag?”

Instead of answering, Tony walks them over to the couch and drops Steve down before sitting next to him. He hands the bag over, and his cheeks turn pink when Steve opens it. 

“ _ Oh _ .”

“Yeah, I, um, figured we should be prepared,” Tony explains, biting anxiously at his lip and his eyes darting around the room. “I didn’t know what you’d prefer, so I might have gone a little overboard. Definitely got some weird looks from the cashier.”

Steve pulls out one of the many bottles of lube, ignoring the condoms for now. “This one is strawberry flavored.”

“I kind of got everything,” Tony says, and the blush is going all the way down his neck. “So it’s, um, your choice later. Whatever you wanna use.”

Steve smiles and sets the bag to the side. Straddling Tony’s waist, he wraps his arms around his neck and kisses each of his warm cheeks. “I like overprepared.”

Tony slides his hands under Steve’s thighs to keep him close, not that Steve was thinking about going anywhere. “You’re sure you want to do this?”

“I’m sure.”

“It’s okay if you want to wait,” Tony says. “We don’t have to do it yet if you’re scared.”

Steve wouldn’t say he’s scared, not really. A little nervous, sure, but not because he isn’t ready for it. He thought about it a lot before broaching the subject with his boyfriend, and it meant a lot to him that he was the one to bring it up. That Tony never once asked or pressured him about it when he told him he was a virgin. Tony is patient and kind, and he’s never done anything unless Steve explicitly said he wanted it. 

To say it was unexpected is an understatement, but to say it was unwelcome is wrong. He knew all about Tony’s reputation when they got together, having heard all of the rumors of trysts under the bleachers and girls left with nothing to show for it but their broken hearts. He always wondered what happened to turn him into the kid he knew growing up to the one in all the gossip. Now he really doesn’t have a clue where it all came from, because the boy beneath him has hardly even touched a girl before, let alone used them for sex, and Steve will be the first to do more than simply touch. 

“I’m not scared,” Steve tells him. “I want this. Do you?”

Tony juts his chin out toward the plastic bag and gives him another of those crooked smiles. “I cleared out a pharmacy for you. Course I want it.”

“And you’re not scared?” Steve asks, tracing Tony’s jawline with his thumb. “You’re allowed to be scared, too.”

Tony’s eyes soften, and there’s no trace of false bravado left in him. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ll tell you if I don’t like it, and you’ll tell me if you don’t like it, and we can always change our minds at any point.”

Tony nods, “Tell me right away, okay? Don’t try to push through it or anything like that.”

Steve leans in to kiss him again and says, “I will. Promise.”

Tony’s hands are cold when they slip beneath Steve’s t-shirt, making him shiver at the touch. They navigate a slow path up his back, fingers falling and rising along the bumps of his spine. Steve never liked the boniness of his body, the way his hips jut out and pull his skin taut and the sharpness of his elbows and knees. It wasn’t exactly hatred, because it’s just the way that his body is, but he never thought anyone would find him attractive for it. Maybe in spite of it, if they liked his personality enough, though that felt like a long shot, too. But Tony touches him like he’s golden, with gentle hands and a reverent gaze that never fails to make him feel like he’s stepped into some kind of dream. He looks at Steve the way he sees in movies, and he didn’t think that kind of thing would ever be real for him. 

Pulling him in closer, Tony’s mouth finds his neck, and Steve tilts his head back for him. “No marks,” he reminds him, thinking about the one and only time Tony left one on his neck and his mom’s reaction to it. She wasn’t upset like he expected, but she never let him forget it, either. She teased Tony about it, too, the next time that she saw him, and he’s never seen Tony’s eyes go that wide before or since.

Tony hums in acknowledgement with his lips against Steve’s skin, kissing down all the way to the collar of his t-shirt. He sucks lightly on the more sensitive spots, behind his ear and at the pulse points, but not enough to leave any trace. Steve shuts his eyes to let himself just feel it, trying to memorize every moment of this day. He only gets a first time once, and he doesn’t want to forget a single second of it. 

One of Tony’s hands moves from his back to his front, sliding over his ribs to reach his chest. Steve sucks in a sharp breath as his thumb grazes over his nipple, and Tony does it again with the calloused pad. The roughness is the thing Steve loves the most about Tony’s hands. They show the years of work, some from his inventions and some from football, but both completely Tony. 

A car honks somewhere outside, and Steve opens his eyes at the reminder of where they are. He pulls back a little, and Tony looks dazed already as Steve suggests, “Wanna take this upstairs?”

Steve stands from Tony’s lap, pulling him up with him by the hand. He reaches for the bag of supplies and tries not to think about what he’s carrying as he leads them upstairs to his bedroom. 

The curtains are closed, blocking out the chance of his nosey neighbors looking over and catching sight of what they’re doing, so Steve pulls the chain on his bedside lamp to illuminate the dark room. He sets the bag down on the nightstand, and when he turns back, Tony has hung his jacket over Steve’s desk chair and is bent over to take off his shoes and socks. 

Tony puts his shoes off to the side, tucking his socks into them, and straightens up again. He stands there with his hands awkwardly hanging out his sides, and Steve is mirroring the pose from across the room. Neither of them seem to know where to begin, because this is nothing like all the other times. This isn’t the heated make out sessions on Tony’s basement couch or the few times they’ve managed to sneak alone time in Steve’s bed that always ended with both of them coming in their jeans. It’s different from the handjobs and the occasional blowjob in the back of Tony’s car, because they don’t need to rush this time. They have at least two hours of uninterrupted time, so they can make this really count. 

Steve decides to be the brave one, because he thinks that Tony is actually more nervous than him in this situation. He takes a few steps forward until he’s right in front of him and cups the back of Tony’s neck. Getting up on his toes, he pulls Tony down to meet him halfway so he can reach his lips and takes advantage of the way they part for him. He tastes like the watermelon gum he’s constantly chewing, sugary sweet, and Steve kisses him until he can’t taste it any longer.

Tony takes a step forward, making Steve take one back, and they move like that until the backs of Steve’s knees hit the mattress. Steve sits on the bed, then slides himself up to rest back on the pillows, and Tony climbs up to hover over him. 

Another slow kiss, then Tony pulls back to look Steve in the eye as he asks, “You’re really sure about this?”

Steve nods, “I’m sure, Tony. I want you to be my first, as long as you want me to be yours.”

Tony leans back down, kissing beneath his ear and whispering, “I want you to be my everything.”

Steve threads his fingers through Tony’s hair, and the other hand travels up Tony’s arms, following the toned muscles all the way to his shoulder to hold him close. He breathes out Tony’s name, not knowing how else to say everything he’s feeling. He wants to think that Tony understands him anyway. 

Tony sits up just enough to pull off his shirt, and Steve unabashedly stares at his bare torso. It’s hardly his first time seeing it. Technically the first was when they were just kids, playing on a slip and slide in Bucky’s backyard and bruising their stomachs on the uneven ground. But it’s the first time he’s seeing it as a prelude to sex, and Steve wants to run his hands over every inch of him. 

Sliding his hands under Steve’s shirt, Tony pushes the fabric up and out of the way and watches as every inch is exposed. Steve rises up on his elbows to let him push it all the way off, and it lands somewhere on the floor with Tony’s. He feels a wave of self-consciousness just like every time, but Tony never lets them last long. 

He dips down, and Steve can feel his breath against his skin just before he presses his lips to the spot over Steve’s heart and murmurs, “You’re perfect.” 

Tony gazes up at him through thick, dark eyelashes, and Steve wants to draw the look in his eyes, but he knows he’d never quite be able to capture everything that’s there. So instead, he holds Tony’s face in his hands and draws him up for another kiss that quickly grows heated. 

Tony’s hand trails down his front, skating over his chest and stomach to reach the waistband of his pants, then goes further still to cup him through his jeans. He’s half hard and growing harder at the press of Tony’s palm, and he ruts up into it. 

Popping the button, Tony pulls on the jeans until Steve lifts his hips and he can get them off. He takes the boxers with him, and Steve is grateful for that fact so he can’t get nervous before that step. But it leaves him completely bare while Tony is still half clothed, and that just won’t do. 

He blindly fiddles with the belt on his jeans, unable to see while Tony directs his attention back to Steve’s neck. When he gets the clasp undone, he rips it out and tosses it to the floor with a loud sound. Steve pushes at the pants, and Tony breaks away from him with a laugh. 

“Relax, baby,” Tony grins, sitting up so he can maneuver himself out of the jeans and his boxer briefs. 

Steve rolls his eyes. “Easy for you to say when you’re not the one naked and waiting. Get your pants off.”

They’re officially at the point in the day where everything that follows is brand new. Steve’s seen everything of Tony’s, but not all at once, and definitely not while he’s in the same state. He takes a moment to just look. 

Tony is already hard, and his cock looks thicker now in comparison to Steve’s. Steve has the advantage on length, but he can already tell that Tony will stretch him wider than his own lanky fingers could ever possibly. 

“Still sure?” Tony asks, and Steve’s gaze rises to look at his face. 

“Still sure,” he confirms. “Are you?”

Tony nods, and he lowers his body back over Steve’s. His hips brush against Steve’s, and Steve subconsciously bucks his own up in response to seek out more of the friction. Tony bites his lip, holding back the sound he makes. 

Steve taps Tony’s lower lip with his index finger, “Nuh-uh. Don’t do that. No one else is around, and I wanna hear you.”

Tony releases his lip from between his teeth and smiles, “Want me to be screaming your name, sweetheart?”

Steve laughs, cheeks flushing a bit, “If the moment calls for it, I guess. But try not to let the neighbors hear you.”

“Oh, God, that’d be an awkward way for your mom to find out about this,” Tony grimaces. “Your window is shut, right?”

“Yes, babe, it is. Now I was promised sex, so can we get to that, please?”

Tony shakes his head with a grin, ducking down to kiss his jaw, “You’re awfully bossy, you know that?”

“That’s why you love me.”

“Hm, true,” Tony agrees. He slowly moves lower down the bed, kissing lightly along Steve’s body as he goes. “Part of it, anyway. I mean, it’s hard not to fall for the guy who single handedly enforced silent reading during the second grade.”

“It’s not my fault no one would shut up. Silent’s right in the title.”

He can feel Tony’s laugh against his hip, sending shivers straight to his core. “It’s been ten years, and you’re still willing to die on that sword. Have you ever heard the phrase pick your battles, babe?”

“I have, and I picked all of them.”

Tony comes back up, kissing him soundly on the lips. “And that is why I love you. Because you’re just a little unhinged.”

“If I’m unhinged, then so are you,” Steve smiles. “But I was serious about getting to the sex, so pick a lube, please.”

Tony reaches for the bag, muttering something about bossiness again, and dumps the contents out onto the bed next to them. He grabs one of them and reads the label. “This one says it warms up.”

Steve takes one himself. “Why does this one have aloe vera in it?”

“This one says it ‘arouses and intensifies.’”

“What does that mean?”

Tony shrugs, turning the bottle over to read the back, “I have no idea.” 

Tony shifts on the bed so they’re laying side by side for the time being. He doesn’t seem uncomfortable at all being completely naked in front of Steve, and Steve finds it odd to realize that he feels the same way. He reaches blindly over Tony’s body for one of the bottles of lube to make his choice, landing on one that seems fairly neutral. No promises about increasing intensity somehow or an odd flavor. 

“This one.”

Tony takes it from him to inspect, then nods. “Excellent choice. Now what kind of condom do you think is the best?”

“I think that one’s your call, babe. It’s all gonna feel the same to me.”

“According to this box, it’s not.”

“Oh, God.”

Tony turns his head, kissing Steve on the cheek. “Shall I pick one at random like you did?”

Steve nods, and Tony does just that, reaching behind him and keeping his eyes on Steve while he grabs one of the boxes. He comes up with the one that claims to feel like nothing at all. ‘Ultra thin,’ it promises, and Steve thinks that it must be marketed toward men, because if he was a girl, that would freak him out. 

Steve takes the box from him and opens it to pull one out, setting it next to the lube he picked. The rest goes back in the bag, and they find themselves once again in the awkward position of not knowing where to go from here. Steve looks down at their flagging erections and frowns, “I think this should have been a pre-nakedness conversation.”

Tony follows his gaze down. “Discussions about lube are apparently not sexy.”

Laughing, Steve takes Tony’s hand to pull him back on top of him. He hooks one leg around Tony’s waists as he drags him down for a hard kiss. 

It doesn’t take long at all for them to get right back into it. Tony wraps a hand around both of their hardening cocks, forming a tight circle with his fist to stroke them together. Steve moans at the feeling of his calloused fingers brushing against the sensitive head. 

A few more strokes, then Tony asks, “Are you ready?”

Steve bites his lip and nods, the nerves resurfacing. He tries to relax as Tony grabs the lube and positions himself between Steve’s thighs, tries not to feel embarrassed when Tony spreads his legs further apart with gentle hands. 

“So, um, I read that it might help to come first,” Tony says. “For you, I mean.”

Steve raises his eyebrows. “Where did you read that?”

“I did research. Think that one might have come from ‘15 First-Time Anal Sex Tips.’”

“You did research,” Steve repeats, a little overwhelmed by the way that makes him feel. It’s sweet, especially considering that the only research he did was on how best to clean himself for it. “That’s - you’re such a nerd, and I mean that in the best way possible.”

Tony snorts, “Oh, thanks. Didn’t you read the article I sent you?”

Steve did read the article, but he didn’t really need the advice it gave. He doesn’t quite know how to tell Tony that he’s already used to using fingers on himself and didn’t need to ease his way into it, so he keeps it vague. “I did, but, uh, it wasn’t something I really needed. If you know what I mean.”

Tony clearly catches on, and his eyes widen. “Alright, that’s really hot, and we’re definitely circling back to that later. But for now...” He shifts, moving onto his stomach between Steve’s legs. Steve spreads a little wider for him automatically, and just the sight of Tony down there is turning him on more to dim the nerves. 

Steve’s eyes shut the second Tony’s mouth touches him, starting at the base of his cock and working his way up with his lips. He drags the flat of his tongue along the underside, and Steve fists his hands in the blankets in anticipation. 

Tony does everything that he knows Steve likes back to back in the most pleasurable assault, and Steve’s mouth falls open in a stream of sounds that he can’t hope to control. 

He feels Tony’s hand on his, loosening his hold in the sheets and bringing it to the back of his head instead, and Steve threads his fingers through his hair and pulls just a little. Tony groans around his cock as he slides further down it, taking it deeper until he chokes a bit. 

Steve isn’t going to last long, but it’s not like it matters much here. He doesn’t try to hold back in the slightest and just gives himself over to the sensation. A few minutes later when he opens his eyes and sees Tony, whose lips are spit slick and stretched wide around him, he comes with something that sounds like Tony’s name from his mouth. 

Tony swallows everything that he can, wiping away the bit that escapes his mouth with his thumb and licking it off. He glances down at the blankets and says, “So, um, you’re definitely going to want to wash these before your mom gets home.”

Steve sits up on shaky elbows to see the splattering of white on his comforter, and it’s only then that he realizes he wasn’t the only one getting off just now. Grinning, he lets himself fall back down and rests his head on a pillow, bending his legs in clear invitation. 

“I think your research was right. I’m definitely ready now,” Steve says. He feels fully relaxed, floating a bit from the high of his orgasm. 

“Yeah?”

Steve nods, and he watches while Tony gets into position again. Tony reaches for the pillow next to Steve and says, “Lift your hips, baby.”

He hears the snick of the lube bottle opening after the pillow is placed under him and breathes in slow and deep to keep himself from tensing up. Tony warms it between his fingers, but it’s still cold at the first press when Tony slides his fingers from his perineum up to his entrance. 

At the first touch of Tony’s finger to his rim, Tony kisses his knee and runs his other hand up and down his thigh. Steve focuses on that point of contact more than the other to ground him. 

Tony massages around the rim, then slowly presses in the tip of his finger before circling the front of the opening. Steve doesn’t quite need him to go this slow, having done it himself before, but he doesn’t say a word. He likes the care Tony is taking and the way he’s watching Steve’s face closely, like he’s waiting for any sign of discomfort that he’ll stop immediately at. 

He presses in deeper, and freezes at Steve’s heavy exhale. “Is this okay? I’m not hurting you, am I?”

Steve shakes his head, “No, you’re fine. Doesn’t hurt at all. Just keep going, babe.”

Tony gradually works his way up to a second finger, unintentionally teasing him with the first for so long that Steve’s cock is already filling again. The second finger goes as well as the first, without even a trace of pain, and Tony becomes a little more relaxed at that. He curls his fingers, and Steve’s back arches up at the jolt of pleasure up his spine. 

“Oh, God, do that again.”

Tony obliges, smirking at Steve’s loud moan. “You’re really fucking pretty around my fingers, you know.”

Steve quivers as Tony hits his prostate again, pressing a little harder on the nub inside of him. “Jesus, your hands are so good.”

Tony does it once more, then focuses his attention on opening him up again, scissoring his fingers until he can fit a third in. He adds more lube to ease the glide and makes Steve shiver with the cold. 

“Almost there, baby,” Tony says, kissing Steve’s inner thigh. “You’re doing perfect. Taking my fingers so well.”

Steve makes grabby hands at him. “Come here and kiss me.”

He can still taste a bit of himself on Tony’s lips, and it should be off putting, but it’s actually the opposite. Tony covers him with his body like this, and Steve is completely enveloped by him in the best way. That’s another thing that Tony made him appreciate: his small size. Being short and skinny was never fun until he realized that he was the perfect size to be held in Tony’s arms. It’s the only time he really allows himself to feel that level of vulnerability.

“Think you’re ready for me?” Tony asks, curving his fingers inside of Steve again. 

“Yeah,” Steve nods. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Tony opens his mouth, and Steve cuts him off, “If you’re asking me if I’m sure again, the answer is still yes.”

Tony grins and kisses him while he pulls out his fingers. Taking a tissue from the nightstand, he cleans off his fingers the best he can, then reaches for the condom. His fingers shake a little when he tries to open it, and it takes a moment before he succeeds and rolls it on. 

“So did your research suggest any specific positions?” Steve teasingly asks. He grabs the lube himself, squeezing some into his hand to slick Tony up himself. 

Tony breathes in sharply as Steve wraps his hand around him and says, “Y-yeah. It did, actually. Said you should be on top so you can control how fast and deep everything is. That way you can do whatever’s comfortable for you.”

Steve thinks about it as he wipes his hand off. It wasn’t what he was envisioning, but he can admit that their current position probably isn’t the most practical for a first time. 

Steve sits up and puts his hands on Tony’s shoulders, directing him to lay back. “Well, the research hasn’t failed us yet, has it?”

Tony smiles, holding onto Steve’s hips as he climbs onto him. He strokes his hands up to run them over Steve’s ribs and caress him with his thumbs, and Steve takes another second to just look at him. This is another visual he never wants to forget - Tony lying beneath him, smiling up at him with endless affection in his gaze and touching him softly. 

Leaning down, Steve kisses him one more time and lingers on his lips. Against them, he whispers, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Tony whispers back, and his hands return to Steve’s hips to help guide him when he sits back up. Steve takes Tony’s cock in his hand again and lines himself up. 

The head is thicker than Tony’s fingers were, and Steve moves slowly when he sinks down. Tony’s breathing picks up beneath him, and Steve puts his other hand on Tony’s chest to feel his heartbeat. It goes faster with every inch Steve takes. 

He feels fuller than he’s ever felt, but it’s the good kind of full. There’s pressure and a slight burn, but no actual pain, and he keeps going at the slow pace, stopping every once and a while to let himself adjust to it. Tony is perfectly patient and still, and they both release a sigh when Steve bottoms out. 

“Oh, fuck, that’s -” Tony shakes his head, mouth open as he draws in quick breaths. He’s at a loss for words, it seems, and Steve loves being the cause of it. 

Tony covers Steve’s hand on his chest with his own, twining their fingers together. Steve lifts his hips back up at the same slow pace that he went down with, and when nothing hurts, he goes faster. 

His movements are clumsy at first as he gets used to it and learns how to make it feel good for himself and for Tony. He searches out the best rhythm and angles, noting what gets Tony vocal and what hits that perfect spot inside of him. He puts his other hand on Tony’s chest for balance, and Tony grips his hips tightly. 

The rhythm is thrown a bit when Tony starts to match his thrusts, but when they sync up it becomes that much better. Steve tosses his head back, gasping as Tony’s cock hits him just right, “Oh, God, yeah. Right there.”

Tony goes a little harder, finding the spot again, and Steve makes a strangled sort of sound. “Perfect. God, Tony, you’re perfect,” Steve babbles, hardly aware of what he’s saying, but he knows it’s true. Tony’s face is twisted with pleasure, and Steve wants to burn the sight into his memory forever.

“Baby, I’m so close,” Tony says. “You feel so fucking good. So tight. God, I didn’t think - didn’t know you’d feel this good.”

Steve is close, too, and he reaches down to take himself in hand. His grip is tight and goes even tighter when Tony wraps his hand around his to stroke him together. Precome smoothes the glide, and Steve notices that some has pooled onto Tony’s stomach, settling in the dip of his abs. 

He moves a little faster, growing more erratic with each roll of his hips until Tony’s hand on his hip is the only thing giving him even a semblance of rhythm. His thighs are shaking with both the effort and the pleasure building in his gut, and he lets himself fall forward to rest his head on Tony’s shoulder before he loses his balance completely. 

Tony’s breathing is hot and heavy in his ear, and he’s whispering something, but Steve is too far gone to know what. He’s right at the edge, just about to tip over to the other side, and one last perfectly angled thrust is all it takes. His vision goes white around the edges, and warmth coats both of their hands and stomachs. 

He feels it when Tony is about to come. His body tightens beneath him, and his fingertips press harder in Steve’s hips. The words he was whispering cut off so there is only his ragged breathing and the slap of skin to fill the room. 

Steve kisses his jaw, and he’s bordering on oversensitive as Tony works himself through the aftershocks with small, aborted thrusts. 

For a moment they simply breath together, calming their rapidly beating hearts and coming down from the high. Tony’s hand cards through his hair, and Steve peppers kisses to his neck and jaw, anywhere he can reach without moving too much. 

Tony is the first to break the silence, softly saying, “Thank you for letting me have that. For letting me be your first.”

Steve rises up just enough to be able to kiss him sweetly. “Thank you for letting me be yours.”

They should really be getting up now and dealing with the mess, but Steve isn’t ready for that yet. It’ll never be quite like this again, and he wants to appreciate these few minutes while he’s still in them. He wants to be held for a little longer and to hold Tony in return. He wants the softness of Tony’s lips against his and the tangling of their limbs. 

He wants the moment to last as long as possible, because it’s as close to perfect as a moment can get. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@ifmywishescametrue](https://ifmywishescametrue.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
